kingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Insurrection
Synopsis (*from the official NBC write up) Home on a 48-hour furlough, David asks his brother Ethan why he sent back King Silas's check. Ethan proudly says he doesn't need the money. David assures him he doesn't have to singularly step up for Eli, their brother killed in the war with Gath. "He was my brother too." On TV, they learn that in a bid for continued peace, Silas plans to return all territory that Gilboa took from Gath in the Battle of Prosperity, which includes their home. When his family asks him to help, David says the King doesn't listen to people like him. Jesse, his mother, asks him to try. Silas watches Reverend Samuels on TV condemning his "unjust" decision. General Abner worries the criticism will embolden their enemies. Silas, knowing David was home when he made the announcement, asks his family's reaction. David says they felt that Silas betrayed them for giving away the home that Eli and his father died for. He asks if there's another way. Silas is quick to say he didn't ask about his opinion on his policies. Since David is from that region, Silas asks David to publicly back him. David worries his family will disown him. Abner also wants David to rat out any dissenters. Michelle gives Silas grief about giving away the land. She encourages him to talk to the protesters. Silas says he sent David, his best man. At Port Prosperity, Ethan, unaware that David is there to support Silas, is happy he's standing with them. This further twists the knife of guilt in David's stomach. Meanwhile, Michelle expresses concern to Jack that their father is so used to being loved that he's underestimating the seriousness of people's anger. She shows Jack the Unity Post, the headline "Port Calamity" emblazoned over protesters burning pictures of Silas. Jack thinks criticism may be just what his father needs. Jack asks his Uncle William for a token to help him make up his mind about agreeing to take the throne if his uncle overthrows Silas. Jack wants a part of Unity News Network, the largest television station in Gilboa, which William owns. A stake in the station will have Jack in control of his father's image and therefore kissing his ass. Both agree that the state of the free press in Shiloh is atrocious. They say this as a news ticker on the station's building reports, "Pubic Support for King's Decision." At the royal home, Thomasina tells Silas he has a meeting with Katrina Ghent, a rich tabloid queen whom the guards recognize as a centerfold from the mid-'90s. Silas asks to reschedule, as Rose says she now understands why Katrina donated so much to First Night. When Thomasina tells Katrina that Silas would like to reschedule a third time, she tries to bribe Thomasina with a large donation for her sister's care at the institution where she lives. Thomasina turns her down flat. At Port Prosperity, the beleaguered mayor tells his angry constituents that everyone will get resettlement packages; new homes and new jobs. Ethan voices objection, saying David is here with them. The crowd, all aware of David's position and war heroics against Gath, ask what he thinks. David says that like everyone he doesn't want to lose his home, but if it saves lives, then it makes him love his King even more. Ethan asks what happens if they stay. David says they'll be living in Gath. Jesse is disgusted; Ethan defiantly chants, "Our blood, our land." David tries to stop him, but the crowd joins in. Michelle asks her driver to take her to Port Prosperity. When he refuses, she demands it. Meanwhile, William shows Jack around the news station, adding that everything gets run by his father before going on air. Behind him, the news plays scenes of a very different meeting at Port Prosperity. Smiling faces, no protests. Jack says smugly, "Let's bring in some criticism, giving a voice to the opposition and those who think Silas is being unkind to our gentle heartlanders." After Silas barks at Hanson for trying to update him on the protest, Rose cautions him about alienating his staff. She suggests a trip to the country. William visits Reverend Samuels at his church to tell him that people are gathering against Silas and he will fall. He wants his support. Samuels says that God will choose the next king of this realm, not him. Meanwhile, as Silas fly fishes in a stream, Katrina Ghent approaches, wanting to buy a seat on his ministry. She admits she lost her reputation and wants it back. Silas tells her the seat isn't for sale. But, he admires her forthrightness so he'll pardon her for trying to bribe a sovereign, "while wet." Thomasina and Hanson see breaking news on UNN showing rioting in Port Prosperity. Ethan accuses David of selling them out for palace life. David gets hit in the head with a rock and falls. He sees Ethan get shot in the arm and runs to him, pulling him to safety. He yells at Ethan for what he's doing. Ethan responds, "You slew your Goliath, maybe Silas is mine." Inside a drydock, David sees men pulling out stored guns and realizes the rally was a planned insurrection. Ethan tells David to relay this message: They're willing to die for their God-given right to live on their land. Thomasina briefs Silas on the insurrection and that they sent David out with a statement. Despite the growing violence, Silas doesn't want to get involved. Thomasina sends Hanson away and tells Silas that ever since he gave up Serenity, he's not been himself. He's been absentminded and without the counterbalance of warmth; grown mean. She doesn't know how to serve this cold Silas. Having made a deal with God to sacrifice Serenity to save his son's life, Silas sends her away. Michelle arrives at the protest and tells the police to stand down just as they're about to storm the stronghold. When David asks what she's doing there, she says she wants to show the protestors that someone cares. He begs her not to go in, but the strong-willed Michelle goes anyway. David tries to get her security detail to stop her, but they take her orders, not his. UNN broadcasts the scene live on TV as Jack watches from the control room. Inside, Michelle says Silas isn't going to change his mind, but she offers apologies and amnesty. She tries to talk them out of their standoff, saying what they're doing here will cause their families more harm than a land handover ever could. They realize Silas doesn't know she's come here. Lars, a protester, sees an opportunity to force Silas's hand and takes her hostage, holding a gun to her head. Ethan begs him not to; stating that this wasn't the plan. At the stream, Silas gets word of Michelle being taken hostage and orders everyone inside the drydock to be killed. Abner assures him he'll get Michelle out safe. When he orders a media blackout, Abner reports that it's already done. Only UNN refuses to comply. When Silas learns Jack's at the helm of the maverick UNN, he tells Thomasina to call Katrina Ghent. At the station, Jack refuses to go off air. Katrina Ghent waltzes in, ordering a blackout. When the screens go black, Jack asks why anyone is listening to her. Katrina says she just bought a majority of UNN shares and owns the station. "My lawyer says it's called an angry takeover or something." Jack tells William about Silas's underhanded move, citing his father's fear of transparency. William pushes the right buttons, saying Silas fears Jack having any power. "He'd rather appoint that whore than let you assert yourself." At that, Jack tells his uncle, "I'm in." Music to William's ears. In his hideout, he relays that to his co-conspirators. Samuels drives and follows the directions to an address that William gave to him, as the press reports that Michelle's heroic actions brought a peaceful resolution to the uprising. Samuels sees smoke coming from a stack. Suddenly, it changes direction and blows the other way. A sign from God? Instead of going to the address, he steers away. In the hideout, William gets a text telling him to get out. He casually excuses himself, minutes before soldiers burst in, shooting one and arresting the others. Outside, William is whisked off by his driver just in time. Using thermal imagery, Silas has snipers on everyone in the stronghold except Michelle, who's identified via a microchip. David convinces Silas to give him two minutes to try to talk the people out of their stronghold. Inside, David pleads with them to surrender. When Ethan argues against it, David says Eli would be ashamed of him. Ethan charges David and they fall to the floor just as the snipers open fire. Everyone drops around them, but they aren't hit. Lars makes a last-ditch effort to shoot Michelle. David sees and shields her, but Ethan shoots Lars before he can fire. Soldiers come through the door and arrest Ethan. At the royal home, Silas affectionately tells Michelle if she ever does something like that again, he'll have her killed. Michelle asks about being chipped. Silas says he did it when she was five. Silas pulls Thomasina aside to discuss what she said at the stream. She braces to be fired, but instead is stunned when he offers her a promotion. Thomasina asks Klotz where David is, but he's tongue-tied. Boyden answers for him. After she leaves, he calls Klotz out for having a crush on Thomasina. Klotz admits it, ever since he saw her at First Night with her hair up. Silas tells Jack that he picked a hell of a time to spread his wings. Jack swears he didn't know Michelle was in danger, but when asked if he'd do the same if she had been, Jack admits he probably would. Silas warns him about accepting gifts from his uncle. Jack counters with the fact that Silas pushes him to prove himself, then cuts him down every time he aspires. Silas admits to not being fair and offers him a position of minister, behind Katrina Ghent's "name only" ministry position. Therefore, learning to exercise power without the credit. Taken aback by the offer, Jack accepts. Michelle thanks David for saving her, especially with how she's been acting toward him. They're close to nuzzling when Thomasina interrupts, saying Silas wants to see him. David learns that Ethan's been under surveillance since the announcement. And, that the real ruse was pulled by the Kingdom to flush out their enemies. Silas agrees to release Ethan to David's custody on the promise that he returns to face trial. Abner objects to the special treatment. Later, he secretly meets William to say he warned him, because Silas has grown soft and is no longer the man he swore to follow. David drives Ethan home. As his mother watches from the doorway, Ethan tells David not to talk to him or any of the family anymore. After Ethan goes into the house, she gives David a withering look and shuts the door without saying a word. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes